oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Vorkath/Strategies
After completion of Dragon Slayer II, Vorkath can be fought again; this time, he is stronger. WARNING: Beware of his acid barrage and accompanying dragonfire barrage, devastating vertically launched dragonfire, and suicide spawn, as these attacks can be very detrimental to survival. If you die, you can reclaim your items from Torfinn, costing 100,000 coins. Should you die a second time in any non-safe location before paying to claim your items, your items will be lost! Attacks Vorkath uses several different attack styles during the fight: *Melee attack: If players are in range, he swipes at the player with his wings/claws (slash-based). *Magic attack: Launches a bright-blue projectile at the player. Protect from Magic completely negates damage. *Ranged attack: Launches a spiked ball at the player that hits up to 32 damage. Protect from Missiles blocks this attack. This style has been confirmed to occur more frequently than the magic attackhttps://twitter.com/JagexAsh/status/966003811084111872?s=19. *Dragonfire: Multiple dragonfire types. Vorkath's dragonfire is fairly unique, like the King Black Dragon's - full protection minimizes the amount of damage dealt. **Normal Dragonfire: Max hit of 20 damage with Protect from Magic and extended antifire. **Venom Dragonfire: Dragonfire that has a chance to inflict the venom status if not venom immune. **Pink Dragonfire: Dragonfire that disables all prayers upon impact. **High-damage Dragonfire: Vertically launched dragonfire at the player's position when cast. Deals up to 115 damage, but is halved if the player is next to the targeted spot when the dragonfire lands. In addition, Vorkath also has two special attacks: *Poison Pool: Launches acid around the arena and proceeds to fire a barrage of 25 dragonfires at the player. Any damage taken while standing on the acid heals Vorkath for the same amount; up to 10 damage per tick. Should the player stand still, the dragonfire barrage deals roughly 30-40 damage regardless of protection. In addition to this, Vorkath takes 50% reduced damage until the attack ends. *Ice Dragonfire: Vorkath launches ice dragonfire on the player, freezing them in place, before summoning a zombified spawn; it is immune to all attacks when it launches the dragonfire. The spawn makes its way towards the player. If it explodes, it will deal up to 60 damage - the less health it has, the less damage is incurred. Crumble Undead kills the spawn in a single hit. When the spawn dies by any means, the player breaks free of the bind and Vorkath's damage immunity is removed. Setup |-| Ranged = The dragon hunter crossbow is the most effective weapon to use against Vorkath if the player can obtain one, as its passive effect stacks with the salve amulet (e) and void knight set. In addition, with it the player can equip a shield to protect against dragonfire, which will nullify most dragonfire damage when used with super antifire potions. With this setup, Protect from Missiles should be used. Another effective setup, and a much cheaper one, involves using toxic blowpipe. The player should still use void set, and replace the ammo slot with a blessing. As blowpipe is two-handed and a shield cannot be used, Protect from Magic should be used in conjunction with super antifire potions to prevent dragonfire damage. A Bandos godsword is recommended to be used in the start of the fight to reduce Vorkath's defence, and after each fight, the player should replenish special attack and stats with a Ornate rejuvenation pool if possible. Skills: * 80+ Ranged * 75+ Defence * 74+ Prayer * 82+ Construction (optional but strongly recommended) |-| Melee = If using Melee, the flinching method is recommended. Players use Protect from Magic and wear the best melee armour possible, attacking Vorkath once before moving away while taking note of his attack speed. This will ensure that the player will always avoid his melee attacks, and only take damage from dragonfire and ranged attacks. Vorkath is weak to stab attacks, so the Zamorakian hasta is the best weapon against him. Players should first lower Vorkath's defences so that the Zamorakian hasta can deal more damage. Skills: * 85+ Attack * 85+ Strength * 85+ Defence * 70+ Prayer * 82+ Construction (optional but strongly recommended) Inventory * An ammo switch (if using crossbow) * 1 Anti-venom+ * 4 Prayer potions * Rune pouch with dust runes, law runes, and chaos runes to cast Crumble Undead spells and Teleport to House * Super set or Super combat potion (if using melee) * Ranging potion (if using Ranged) * (Super) antifire or extended antifire * An emergency teleport (optional) * A teleport to Rellekka * Food (Sharks or better) Tip: Players may use their Extended antifire, Super combat potion, or Super set at a bank to create more room for food. Strategy After awakening Vorkath, its attack sequence is as follows: six random standard attacks, then a special attack, six more random standard attacks, and then the alternative special attack. This sequence of six standard attacks with alternating special attacks is repeated until the boss is defeated. The optimal protection prayer to use depends on the gear being used. Protect from Magic should be used if the player is not planning on taking a dragonfire ward or is planning to melee Vorkath; otherwise, Protect from Missiles should be used. Vorkath's attacks can hit up to 31 each; its melee attacks are the most accurate due to its high Attack level, though it does not use it as much compared to magic or ranged. Players should have their quick-prayers set according to their combat style, to quickly reactivate prayers after being hit by pink dragonfire. They should also watch out for the high-damage dragonfire, as it is the primary cause of death for players battling Vorkath. One special attack is his poison pool (remember in the fight, it is random which special he uses first). As soon as you see this attack, you can toggle run off and disable your protection prayer. Walking allows the player to slowly move and easily avoid the attack, as Vorkath's dragonfire targets the player anyways and running into an acid pool while eating can often be fatal due to the dragonfire barrage. There are two ways to deal with this attack: *Players can find a line (at least 5 tiles free of acid) and walk back and forth the said line. This is relatively safe but no damage will be dealt to Vorkath in the process. *A more difficult tactic involves the "hit-and-run" method; the player attacks Vorkath, but quickly moves away to avoid being hit by the dragonfire barrage. **For players using melee, as soon your weapon hits Vorkath, quickly move two spaces back and click on Vorkath again, repeating until the attack is over. **For players using ranged, there are two options: ***Blowpipe - With the blowpipe, this requires at least two tiles free of acid. As the blowpipe has a range of 5 when used on "Accurate" and "Rapid", stand six tiles away from Vorkath. As soon as you attack Vorkath, your character will automatically walk one tile towards it - quickly click back on the tile that you stood on, and repeat. ***Crossbow - A crossbow is significantly trickier to use compared to a blowpipe - with a range of 8, players need to stand towards the outer rim of the arena, and a line of three must be used. Upon attacking Vorkath from afar, move three tiles up, then walk back to the edge and fire again, repeating until the attack is over. After the attack, remember to re-enable your protection prayer (if you toggled it off), and toggle run on (according to preference). The second special attack to be covered is his ice dragonfire (remember in the fight, it is random which special he uses first). There are two tactics for this attack, both of which center on killing or damaging the Zombified Spawn: *The spawn is weak to the Crumble Undead spell - one cast will kill it almost immediately due to its negative Magic defence, so stop attacking Vorkath upon anticipating the attack - this way, players will have enough time to cast the spell on the spawn as soon as it appears. *Players can also damage the spawn, weakening it before using Vengeance, as the damage it deals is based on the amount of health it has. While it works, it takes considerably more effort compared to the other method. It is recommended to use Fremennik sea boots 4, have your house in Rellekka, or have a portal attuned to Waterbirth Island. Tip: It may be best for the player to lower Vorkath's Defence at the start of each kill with a Bandos godsword or Dragon warhammer's special attack. Vorkath shares the same Defence values against both slash and crush attacks. The Bandos godsword has slightly higher accuracy than the warhammer with a defender; however, it will not be effective if it cannot deal more than 64 damage in two hits (a single, successful strike from the warhammer lowers Vorkath's initial defences by 64 levels). If both specials fail, or if not enough damage is dealt with the godsword (if using it), it is best to teleport out and refill your special energy. Note: The spawn WILL still spawn even if Vorkath is defeated when he freezes the player, so kill it off before collecting rewards. Also, in general, if the player's Crumble Undead reaction is somewhat slow, it is possible for the spawn to visually explode yet deal no damage. However, relying on this isn't recommended, and it should be dealt with immediately. Category:Strategies Category:Dragon Slayer II